Bad Boy- Dreamione (songfic)
by Linok
Summary: Draco Malfoy era muy feliz junto a su novia.Pero este ,con las presiones familiares se ve obligado a tener que despreciarla para resguardarla de los peligros que su padre amenaza ocasionar.


Songfic dramione. Badboy – Big Bang .by lin.

"…_**.Fui demasiado duro esta noche**_

_**No sabía que realmente te irías**_

_**Las palabras "lo siento" son tan difíciles para nosotros que preferimos terminarlo ahí…"**_

Hermione se encontraba sumamente aburrida mirando de soslayo por el ventanal que daba hacia el patio trasero.

Era una noche calida de primavera, su novio se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación.

-… ¿Draco, vamos al cine?-pregunto ilusionada.

-no-contesto tajante

-..Entonces…-dijo haciendo una pausa pensando en otro lugar…-¿vamos a caminar por el centro?

-No- se limito a decir.

-… ¿quieres hacer algo?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-…no, hoy no tengo ganas de nada.-respondió

Hermione resoplo

El pregunto que le ocurría

-…no se para que me llamas, si no quieres que hagamos nada juntos.-pronuncio un poco dolida.

-…si no te quieres quedar, ahí tienes la puerta, ahora déjame dormir-contesto molesto.

si, sabes que mejor me marcho ,tengo que estudiar mucho y cánsele compromisos para venir a verte...-dijo alterada

pues no hubieras venido.-respondió aumentando el enojo de la castaña.

Ay-grito….- ¿por que eres tan irritante y odioso?-lo último lo dijo con un poco de angustia en su voz.

"…_**Porque tengo un mal genio**_

_**Peleamos muchas veces por cosas estúpidas…"**_

El sonrío, se levanto y cuando llego al living se encontró solo.

"…se fue"-pensó con desconcierto mirando al suelo con un poco de rabia.

"…_**.Te desquitas llorando, observo al rededor y pienso**_

_**Volverá mañana, definitivamente me llamará a primera hora de mañana…"**_

La llamo varias veces, de hecho miles de veces nunca contesto, se encamino a su casa, atendió su entupido amigo Ronald, le dijo que no quería verlo y que no la llamara por que no iba a atenderle.

Salio sumamente furioso de allí con ganas de partirle la cara a ese perdedor que tiene de amigo, pero en su mente como un eco se poso su tierna imagen pidiéndole que no le hiciera daño, que era su amigo de la infancia.

Se encuentra con Blaise, casi su mejor amigo, y le informa que lo andan buscando para realizar un nuevo "trabajo", él asiente haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza y toma el sobre, el cual tenía la información a utilizar para realizar dicho trabajo.

Tomo del cuello de la camisa de un hombre y lo levanta por el aire ,ahí se encontraba él y sus colegas Crabble y Goyle quienes golpearon al hombre hasta el cansancio, este quedo tendido sobre el suelo de aquel callejón ,Draco se acerco a él poniéndose en cuclillas

-tsk tsk tsk…debes pagar imbesil- dijo mirándolo con asco – te manda saludos lord Voldemort – termino diciendo, para levantarse y emitiendo un gesto para que se marcharan con él.

Ordeno que le llevaran flores a su casa y cientos de regalos que ella rechazo.

Intentaba ser más amable y comprensivo con ella pero nunca podría decirle que trabajaba para la mafia.

"…_**Nena, No puedo, soy tan malo que intento ser bueno contigo pero es demasiado difícil**_

_**Cada día soy tan cruel porque es real así que lo siento (pero puedo cambiar)…"**_

Por las noches iba hasta su casa y observaba su ventana hasta que apagara la luz y se marchaba cabizbajo maldiciéndose a cada minuto por ser así.

"…_**.Soy el chico al que amas,**_

_**Pero lo siento porque soy un chico malo**_

_**Bien, solo déjame, adiós, tu eres una buena chica**_

_**Mientras el tiempo pasa, mas me llegas a conocer**_

_**Solo desilusión encontraras…"**_

-…amor ya esta la cena-exclamo la chica desde la cocina.

Pero no hubo respuesta del muchacho.

Se encamino por el pasillo en su búsqueda y vio una puerta entre abierta y allí estaba él.

-…Draco como te hiciste esa herida –dijo un poco asustada mirando al rubio quien se limpiaba, la cortada de su brazo izquierdo, en el baño.

-… ¿por que entras sin avisar?-pregunto algo irritado.

no contestaras mi pregunta?- ella se limito a decir

no es de tu incumbencia, ahora si me disculpas, necesito estar solo-escupió cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Lo próximo que escucho fue un sollozo por parte de su novia y unos pasos seguidos de un portazo.

El se miro al espejo con la mirada llena de furia y dolor, bajo la cabeza arrepentida.

"… _**pero nena, no me dejes, se que aun me amas**_

_**Porque si, te diré la verdad**_

_**Te necesito demasiado, mi ne-ne-ne-ne na.**_

_**Mi ne-ne-ne-ne nena…"**_

Llego a su casa después de un arduo día de "trabajos" y la casa estaba en completo silencio, abrió el refrigerador y no encontró nada, se dio una ducha rápida y se acostó en su cama que ahora estaba muy fría sin su calor, podía recordarla, a ella, leyendo algún que otro libro en la sala, cocinando algún pastel o simplemente durmiendo sobre su pecho pero ahora no tenia nada, no si no estaba ella.

"…_**Dijiste que era diferente a los demás chicos así que es complicado**_

_**Aun eras una chica joven con un dulce corazón..."**_

Su sonrisa radiante iluminaba ese amplio salón, la vió llegar, al verlo se sonrojó, bajo la cabeza…

Él continuaba tomando su trago mientras hablaba con Blaise, la veía de reojo, era inevitable no verla con ese vestido puesto y ese idiota que la acompañaba distorsionaba su visión. Luego de unos minutos perdió su rastro el idiota seguía ahí, entonses…"ella debió haberse encaminado al tocador…"pensó rápidamente, se dirigió hacia ese pasillo el cual conducía al tocador de mujeres y la espero ansioso.

-…hola – hablo mirándola fijamente con un gesto sensual.

-…hola- contesto en voz baja, tímida.

-….Déjame presentarme, mi nombre el Draco Malfoy...-se presentó tomando la mano de ella para besarle los nudillos, esta se estremeció y sonrojó al instante la hoyo suspirar no pudo evitar sonreír arrogante hizo contacto visual con sus orbes miel.

-…Hermione…Hermione Granger -pronuncio encantada.

"…_**.Para ti, quien siempre esta sonriendo a mi lado, aun soy demasiado joven**_

_**Con la escusa de que estoy ocupado, pospongo nuestra cita…"**_

Los días pasaron, muchas noches la recogió en su casa, en los días en que ella acudía a la universidad el pasaba a buscarla, caminaba de la mano, ella siempre sonriente, recordaba perfectamente aquel vestido negro que le regalo para su aniversario las mil tarjetas que ella le entregaba en mano, los otoños tomando café junto a la chimenea

Pero todo lo bueno se convirtió en distancia irremediable.

Sonó su móvil, el contesto…era su que cuando este le llamaba no significaba un simple saludo paternal, siempre incluía asuntos familiares que no eran un buen augurio.

Ella lo miro con preocupación, puesto que el rostro de su amado había cambiado drásticamente.

-…yo no quiero volver, padre-pronuncio con enojo en su voz.

-….no, no lo haré, ya no soy parte de eso- aclaro para cortar la llamada.

-… ¿Draco que ocurre?-pregunto temerosa.

-…nada…no es nada –sonrío lentamente.

Exactamente 2 meses pasaron y Draco recibió un paquete al abrirlo descubrió un sobre lleno de fotos de él junto a su novia en distintas ocasiones y fotos de ella saliendo de su casa y en distintos lugares, tomo la carta que estaba dentro del paquete y leyó claramente

…..si no regresas, ella pagara las consecuencias…" al final la firma de su padre.

De pronto un ataque de ira le invadió, ¿por que si ahora el era feliz debían arrebatárselo?, arrojo las fotos junto con la carta contra una pared, se revolvió el cabello y solo por su mente pasaba su amada corriendo peligro.

-….Hermione…hoy no podré recogerte –puso esa escusa durante unos meses, el conocía a su padre seria capas de todo por doblegarlo, debía alejarla de él era peligroso exponerla.

"…_**porque lo siento, porque estoy frustrado, miro hacia otro lado**_

_**La novia en mis sueños aun es solo una amiga**_

_**Molesto por la ruptura, nos quedamos en silencio…"**_

-… ¿Draco por que ya no quieres verme?-pregunto con su voz entrecortada.

-…necesito espacio-contesto tajante.

-…tan solo te pido una explicación razonable…por favor-pidió rompiendo en llanto

-…ya no siento lo mismo por ti- escupió fríamente, pero para sus adentros se odiaba por ser un cobarde y no tomar acciones pensadas para salvar su relación, solo eligió la, la, rompiéndole el corazón aun sabiendo que el de él estuviera mas destrozado.

"_**..Nena, No puedo, soy tan malo que intento ser bueno contigo pero es demasiado difícil**_

_**Cada día soy tan cruel porque soy real así que lo siento (pero puedo cambiar)…"**_

Muchas veces la persiguió sin que ella lo notara la observaba con su amigo pasear y hasta reír junto a el ,apretando su puño resistiendo el dolor de tenerla lejos de él de no poder besarla de no poder provocar esa sonrisa ni ese sonrojó tan característico de ella.

Una noche no resistió volvió a llamarla.

-…necesito verte- pronuncio.

Ella lo entendió, aun estaba enamorada de aquel que le había destrozado el corazón y el alma.

Y ahí se encontraban amándose en la cama que había sido de los dos. Deseandose, amandose.

"…_**.Soy el chico al que amas,**_

_**Pero lo siento porque soy un chico malo…"**_

Al la mañana siguiente se despertó desconsertada, pues él no estaba a su lado. Se cambio rápidamente y encontró una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

…no vuelvas.-decía

"…_**bien, solo déjame, adiós, tu eres una buena chica**_

_**Mientras el tiempo pasa, mas me llegas a conocer**_

_**Solo desilusión recordaras…"**_

Volvió a entristecer, tomo su bolso y se dirigió a su casa.

"…_**nena, no me dejes, se que aun me amas**_

_**Porque si, te diré la verdad**_

_**Te necesito demasiado, mi ne-ne-ne-ne na.**_

_**Mi ne-ne-ne-ne nena…"**_

Conducía su automóvil a toda velocidad se podía notar su enojo, su rabia, su el radio y no puede evitar derramar una lagrima, apretó el volante y siguió acelerando sin importar lo que le suceda.

"…_**No digas nada**_

_**Actúo como si fuera duro, pero no lo soy en el interior…"**_

Peleaba con unos tipos en aquel callejón, recibió varios golpes ocasionándole múltiples heridas a el no parecía le, el sufrimiento que llevaba por dentro era superior.

"….te amo", "…nunca nos separaremos","… ¿por que eres tan cruel conmigo?" –pensamientos que lo torturaban día y noche, no podía conciliar el sueño no tenia ánimos para comer, se emborrachaba todos los días…cobarde- grito mirando su reflejo – eres un cobarde miserable…-susurro llorando desconsoladamente.

"…_**No me abandones**_

_**Sabes que nadie me entenderá como lo haces tu, nena**_

_**Oh tu, vuelve a mi ye ye**_

_**Ye…"**_

Entró en su departamento, como pudo lo coloco bajo la ducha, le ayudo a cambiarse de ropa, le curo las heridas, le sirvió la comida, ella nunca hablo solo lo hizo aun con todo lo que le había hecho sufrir, solo venia y lo abrasaba cada día, así el la empujara y gritara, pidiéndole que se alejara.

"…_**Soy el chico al que amas,**_

_**Pero lo siento porque soy un chico malo…"**_

-..¡Lárgate, no te quiero cerca!- grito para que se fuera

"…_**lo siento soy un chico malo, lo siento soy un chico malo,…"**_

-…Draco no te dejare-pronuncio decidida abrasándolo. Él solo bajo su mirada al suelo.

"…_**Si solo déjame, adiós, eres una chica buena…"**_

Correspondió al abraso con la mirada perdida. Sonrío.

Dos boletos de avión y una maleta, una nueva ciudad.

-…no importa cuanto deba luchar, no te perderé.-pronuncio abrasándola con necesidad.

"…_**.Eres una chica buena, eres una chica buena…"**_

_** . **_


End file.
